I miss You
by Teyola
Summary: Cela fait dix ans qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Et elle se remémore de leur temps ensemble...


**Yo !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouvel OS !**

 **Pour vous résumez comment j'ai eu l'inspiration, et bien c'est simple. Ma prof de physique m'avait totalement zappé alors que je lui demandais les fiches que je devais rattraper de la semaine dernière et du coup... En l'attendant, bah j'ai écrit le début de l'OS.**

 **Alors si c'est trop court pour vous, bah... Tant pis !**

 **Bref !**

 **Place à l'OS !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

...

Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ?

Nan.

 _Comment ?_

Elle se souvient encore de leurs moments ensemble.

Quand il lui a avoué ses sentiments envers elle, ils était en première, les deux étant seuls dans la salle de classe alors que tout leurs camarades étaient partis direction les dortoirs. Le baiser qui avait suivi était magique. Elle se souvient aussi des baisers qu'ils se donnaient en cachette dans le dortoir. Les deux s'étaient mis d'accord de garder leur relation secrète, enfin, c'était plutôt **lui** qui lui avait demandé. Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison à l'époque et s'en moquait un peu, mais c'est que une année après qu'elle a vraiment su la raison.

" Madame Yaoyorozu Momo ? Veillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. "

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et suivi le gardien de prison.

Alors qu'elle marchait derrière l'homme, d'autre souvenirs lui vient en tête :

Leur premier rendez-vous était... spécial. Pas dans le mauvais sens cela dit; il l'avait emmené au parc d'attraction. Un cliché pourrait dire certains. Yaoyorozu se souvient qu'elle avait du mentir à ses amis qui voulaient aussi y aller. Le début du rendez-vous était normal jusqu'à ce qu'une averse plutôt forte s'abatte sur lui et Yaoyorozu. Les deux étaient totalement mouillés. Mais cela n'a pas brisé leur plaisir et leur rendez-vous. Ils sont certes rentré tout mouillés mais le baiser qu'il lui avait donné sous la pluie lui avait fait oublié qu'elle avait froid à cause de l'eau qui tombait du ciel. Yaoyorozu avait attraper un rhume le jour qui à suivie.

Momo marchait toujours. De salle en salle.

Elle voulait le voir.

Lui toucher la joue, les cheveux.

Le prendre dans ses bras.

 _L'embrasser_.

Mais elle ne pouvait plus le faire.

" Veillez attendre ici je vous prie. " lui dit le gardien.

Alors elle a attendu.

Elle était dans une salle. Deux gardiens gardaient les deux seules portes qui y avait dans cette salle. En voyant la chaise qui lui était à sa disposition, elle s'y assis.

Yaoyorozu était dans ses pensés. D'autres souvenirs lui venant en tête...

Ce souvenir là la faisait rougir rien qu'en y pensant, mais cela lui rappela aussi le fardeau qu'il a dû porter pendant des années. Depuis sa naissance plutôt. Cela c'était passé après un ans et demi de relation, toujours inconnu de leurs camarades de classe, sans compter leurs meilleurs amis. Ils étaient en terminal. Leur première fois avait débuté par une dispute, les deux étaient chez elle vu que ses parents étaient absent à cause de leur travail. Cette dispute était une des seuls qu'ils ont eu et surtout la plus violente. Elle lui avait reprocher de ne pas se confier à elle quand il était triste ou quand il avait quelque chose qui lui tuait l'esprit.

 _Comme se soir-là._

Elle était en larmes alors que leurs voix augmentait de volume au fur et à mesure que la dispute continuait. C'est alors qu'il lui a révélé qu'il était le fils du chef d'un groupe de mafieux, le plus dangereux qu'il soit. Il pleurait lui aussi. Il pleurait lui disant qu'il avait peur que son père découvre qu'il l'aimait que qu'il essaie de l'éliminer. Il vivait dans un stresse et une pression sans fin. Momo était rester sans rien dire, l'écoutant dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, qu'il avait du sang sur les mains et encore d'autres paroles qui n'était pas rester dans son esprit. Il était à genou sur le sol, s'excusant encore et encore. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle aussi en pleure, s'excusant à son tours. S'excusant de l'avoir fait souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà. Ils se sont embrasser suite à cela. Leur envie de l'autre était à son paroxysme et leurs vêtements ont commencé à voler chacun leur tours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement nu. Leur passion ardente avait fait envoler son stresse, sa douleurs pendant un bref instant.

Et ils avaient passé la nuit dans le gigantesque lit de Yaoyorozu.

 _Elle avait dix-sept ans à cette époque._

C'est qu'une année après cet événement qu'il a été arrêté par les autorités.

 _Il s'était rendu et avait balancé son paternel._

A cette nouvelle, Yaoyorozu avait pleuré pendant des jours entier. Ses camarades de classe étaient tous choqués de cette nouvelle. Mais aussi que Momo et lui sortaient ensemble depuis tout ce temps. Jiro Kyoka, sa meilleure amie, essayait tant bien que mal à la réconforter. Midoriya Izuku, alias Deku, essayait lui aussi de l'aider, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était revoir les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait. Pas derrière un écran où l'ont profanaient toutes ses horreurs à propos lui, mais en face à face.

Et elle à attendu dix ans...

Midoriya lui avait proposé de l'accompagné, mais elle refusa gentiment.

Quand elle entendit le son de la porte en fer s'ouvrir, Yaoyorozu leva les yeux vers sa direction et vit le gardien qui lui avait demandé d'attendre. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui.

C'était **lui**.

Momo se leva d'un bond, fixant le gardien qui laissait passé l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ce dernier avait des cheveux bicolores : rouges et blanc. Il était aussi accompagné d'une magnifique hétérochromie et d'une cicatrice qui ornait son œil gauche.

Cet homme était Todoroki Shouto.

Son seul et unique amour.

Todoroki avait des vêtements de civils et portait un sac dans lequel y devait y avoir des affaires à lui. Quand ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, ils étaient vitreux de larmes.

 _" Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis un moment d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ou du moins, il ne parle que quand les gardiens lui adressent la parole. Le seul qu'il disait encore était "Momo" et encore il le disait pendant son sommeil. "_

Les mots du gardien de prison sonnaient dans la tête de Momo.

" M...Mo...mo ?.. "

Elle courra vers lui, en larmes. Momo le serra dans ses bras comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Elle a attendu se moment pendant dix ans.

" Shou.. Shouto... " elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot correctement à cause de ses pleures.

Todoroki laissa tomber son sac et enroula ses bras autour de Momo. Son visage était encré dans son cou. Il laissait ses larmes de bonheur glisser de ses yeux. Après une étreinte qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait duré des années, Shouto prit le visage de Momo dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Ça faisait dix ans qu'il voulait le faire.

Après leur baiser, qui avait été couper à cause du manque d'oxygène, Todoroki prononça les mots que Yaoyorozu voulait entendre depuis toutes ses années où elle n'avait pas pu lui parler à cause du fait qu'il était interdit à ce qu'il reçoive la moindre communication du monde extérieur.

" Momo... Je t'aime... "

...

 **POUHA !**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais un Vilain AU et je dois avouer que c'est super cool !**

 **Bon, je suis pas fan de la fin mais bon...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimer !**

 **Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite de Bloc 13 qui avance à une lenteur... Le chapitre 3 de Silent Lovers va surement arriver bientôt vu que je suis bien parti dans son écriture, mais les cours et les devoirs à faire son relu et me prennent tellement de temps...**

 **Donc maintenant je vais poster soit le mercredi soit le week-end ! (si j'ai fini un chapitre/OS)**

 **Et petite paranthèse pour ce qui review sur FF, désole si je répond pas ou si je répond à la bourre c'est juste que des fois j'ai la flemme mais j'adore lire vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Teymanga (lolololol)**


End file.
